


Wordly Desires

by greenocha



Series: Mythology and Historical Cracks [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Affairs, Broken marriage, F/M, Modern AU, Slight reference to a video game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenocha/pseuds/greenocha
Summary: Sick of her husband's countless affairs, Hera came down to earth to ease her mind. Though she doesn't expect to have a good time.





	Wordly Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Modern Settings and after the incident when Hercules saved Hera from being raped by a giant.

She descended upon the humanity one day, just to calm her head down from an extremely heated argument with her husband. She watched as the humanity fully developed their technology and their way of lives, sickening as it may seem, she still hold her grudge for some of the humans deep inside. Especially those leaders who dares to ruined her temples and shrines, she wanted to punish them but she restrict herself from going berserk since the last time it happened, the whole humanity are in the edge of extinction.

Hera disguised herself as normal female human, with her long wavy brunette locks tied neatly into dutch braided bun. She dressed herself up like someone from victorian era really, that it sparked strange attention from people all around her but she payed no attention to it. She was only focused on getting herself calm and composed.

“Hera?” The voice sounds tender yet quiet but it successfully earned her attention. She looked at him with a thin smile. “What are you doing here?”

“Are you not happy to see me? Well then, i guess i could just go into another country.” She dismissed their conversation so easily but he caught her wrist in time.

“No, it’s just… You’re not here for another doom are you?” His accusation sounds very mocking into her ears and she laughed in response to that.

“Why would i? I can destroy the world if i want too but i have nothing right now and attacking me in this state would be a big win for you.” She took few steps closer into his side so that their bodies collide each other. Her gaze held such prideful aura that never cease from inside of her, perhaps, because she was a goddess after all.

“Actually it’s nice that you’re here for nothing.” He closes his eyes gently with a smile soon formed on his lips. “There’s much to know about this world, do you want to look around?”

“Sure, that doesn’t sounds like a bad idea either. But maybe i will stay just for a month here… or longer if i prefer. But you have to explain everything i don’t know.” Her threat sounds so petty now that he had seen her softer and gentler side. He laughed in ease and take her out for a long yet decent walk around the city.

The world actually wasn’t as bad as she think would be. People were so nice and polite to her, not to mention, she was given countless gifts from people who respected her help. She used some of her goddess power to actually help people and Hercules gradually became more and more open up to her. She told him all of her burdens and her somehow unrequited love for her husband, in the next day she would find herself naked and in the tight embrace of her foster son.

She hated the fact that her husband would always be caught having affair, be it from mortals or the immortals, all were same in her eyes. Now that it was her turn of having affair, she did enjoyed that. So that what it felt like, she thought. She was treated like a wife supposed to be, with them making love countless times, be it in the night or in the day.

One day, one of her son, Ares went into earth for an order from his father to return his mother home. He met her there, playing with little kids and laughs with them. It was an odd sight to see for him, he was used at the sight of his mother destroying things or killing innocent illegitimate children as the result of her husband’s affairs. Now this…

“Mother? We nee- wait WOAH.” The god of war literally panicked when he saw his mother turned to look at him with such threatening expression. “Hm… So these kids are yours, huh?” Hera punched her son shoulder hardly, earning a loud yelp from him.

“Yes they are. About time you actually visit me, son. Say your greeting to your half siblings.” Twins, one female and the other one male, Ares bent in his knees and greeted them with smile.

“Brother!” They went straight into the open arms of (much) older male. He laughed and stroked their head gently.

“Guess your father wants me to return.” Hera said almost immediately.

“I can buy you sometime, mother. Beside he must knew all of this from the start. But hey, earth isn’t pretty bad like you said.” He shrugged lightly. Both of his half-siblings then showered him with thousands of questions which he reply some of them with over-dramatic gesture. She must say goodbye to her lover but an idea popped on her mind.

“How about you to babysit these children for a while?”

“Really, mother? I’m a god of war not a god of babysitting children.” Hera punched her son again in the shoulder yet this time thousands time harder. “Fine, fine. But promise me i won’t be scolded by father after i return.” She sneered lightly and kissed her son cheeks lovingly.

The next day, Hera was ready to return to the Olympus and to face the wrath of the god of affairs, nickname of her husband which she liked the most. The twins were confused as why their mother would be gone but she reassured them that she will return soon enough.

“Keep them safe alright?” Her words were heavy but she’s strong and she won’t let her weaker side get the best of her this time. One last kiss they shared, then they parted ways.

“I have the recent Noctis DLC in Tekken 7, wanna have some warm-ups?” Ares raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“It’s okay, Brother Ares. Tekken 7 is an awesome game!” The twins cheered loudly. Ares gave in to their odd request and decided to join. Soon, he was hooked up to play the game and both Hercules and Ares were so competitive of beating each other in that game.

Hera watched the scene while stifling her laughter once in a while. It’s nice to see all of her children getting along so well like that. When she returned to the olympus, Hestia and Iris cried like a newborn baby and Hera must walk one day full with them in her arms. Other gods and goddesses were also (oddly) worried about her well-being as well. She received lots of gifts and blessings from many gods and goddesses.

“After your disappearance, King Zeus were very outraged that he nearly devastated a whole mountain. Luckily, Apollo managed to soothed his father’s heart and reassured him that you’re perfectly well. He was so depressed that he rejected everyone coming near him except for Apollo and Ares, not even his siblings dare to approach him.” Hera couldn’t help but smile at the information. She calls forth apollo to prove the truth of hestia’s story and she was laughing like a winner when apollo clarified all of it.

Zeus were informed late about his wife’s arrival. His face immediately went bright and lightning strikes repeatedly in the sky that poor aphrodite must retreat into the land after the lightning disturbed her daily baths in the sacred river. He was so happy, so happy that he hugged his wife tightly and not even a single second could hera escaped from his deathly-tight hug.

Nine months after, Hestia squealed in delight when the baby god on her hand responded to her affections. Ares returned to the Olympus with a slight change in his personalities, then he insisted on naming his (much) younger sibling. Zeus granted his newly born son to be the god of games and challenges, despite hera’s protest.

Even if she already fixed her relationship with her husband, Hera would sometimes came down to earth to visit her mortal children along with Ares.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya.


End file.
